Parasite X: the Making of Parasite X
by Katelyn Azura ParasiteX
Summary: Yet another dare fic, but with a slight twist its a MASSIVE CROSSOVER with other animes so you can dare one person from one anime to do what you want to and more!


WHATS UP PEOPLE (feedback from microphone)

Everyone: OW!

anyone who doesnt know who i am allow me to introduce myself I am...Katelyn Azura ParasiteX

what im doing is a sorta, well its a um...

?:(with the same microphone) JUST TELL THEM ALREADY!

Me: owww, ok fine sheash... well its a bit similar to iTorchic's Falling into Myself:behind the scenes thing

?: you dont have a fanfic to do it on do you, real me?

Me: right almost forgot to introduce myself litraly and to avoid confsion i will refer to my other self as Katelyn i will be refered to as Kit to avoid confusion

Katelyn:(scarcasm) oh how original...

Kit: well at least i try to think of things but this will help with some rep least i hope

Kit: rrright...well, back on topic; well you ask questions about the story or the characters, sorry that i don't have it down on paper (Muttering) god damn ADD...

also there are some rules for it sorry for having the same that iTorchic had but it makes it fun (sobbing)

**1. Weapons ARE allowed EXCEPT for the DEATH NOTE**

Light: what am i doing here!

Kit: your going to be in my future fanfic and you are the reason for the addon on rule 1

Light: Oh, come on!

**2. dares ARE allowed! (NO Killing ones though please) and you CAN ask any of the other question/dares to any of the characters that will be in my future fanfiction areas**

Envy: Aw, thats no fun...

Light: AND i don't even know this guy!

Kit: i know, he's in my fanfic too, though i'm still torn now with him being a villain or dying a heroic death

Envy: WHAT DO U MEAN I DIE!

L: Everyone dies, how do you think i ended up losing to Kira...?

Kit and Katelyn: LAWLI-kun! *glomps L*

Light: HOW'D THE HECK IS HE HERE!

Katelyn: L-kun is the main male protagonist so he cant die again...(sticks tongue out at Light)

L: wait, you said that you're having dares allowed right?

Kit regaining composure: yeah, no killing ones though, dont worry, i confiscated the DN

Everyone except for Katelyn: HUHHH?

Katelyn anwers: short for Death Note

Light: when did you take it!

Kit: just now (holds notebook out) and i also got the watch

Light: Damn, your good...

Kit: isnt it the truth?

**3. i will NEVER own chariters from other areas (anime, video games, etc.) people except my own**

L: wasn't that last one a copyright thing?

Kit: yeah, just going to give the copyright thing at the start and end of this whole thing to save time

i don't want to deal with writing the same 1st thing chapter after chapter...

Katelyn: just shows you're lazy, but i get the point...

Kit: i just thought of a new rule sorta...

**4. not sure of it but...iTorchic sorry but i may do some similar dares to yours, they just sound SOOOOO good...**

Light: wait, i still don't know why i'm here...

Kit(evil smirk): ohh you'll find out in a min cause this is my own personal dare i'm putting in now

**Light Yagami: Get wailed on my angry L fangirls**

Light: wait, WHAT!

Kit: well, everyone was pissed that you killed L in the anime, soo Katelyn, if you may...

Katelyn: RELEASE THE PISSED OFF L FANGIRLS WHO ARE MAD AT LIGHT FOR KILLING HIM!

Kit: Envy, Katelyn, L, we should head to the anti-fan-girl bunker (pulls out cell-phone)

Kit: Beam us up scotty, i've always wanted to say that, tee-hee

voice on phone: my name is Shion, remember!

Everyone except Light is beamed up into the room

Light: Heh, big deal, what could a bunch of L-fan-

the wall opens to reveal thousands of angry fangirls with the letter L on their shirts with pitchforks and torches

Light:O.o Oh, shit...

L Fangirls: GET HIM!

_Meanwhile, in the bunker_

Kit: Popcorn, anyone?

L (eating a cookie): i did not know you could be so scary on this...

Katelyn: don't worry, if anything goes wrong, Envy can turn into you and get the fangirls to leave

L: right, i remember Masuda talked about the anime once...

Kit: guess that day, you guys were bored

L: wow, i did not know i had that many fangirls though...

Kit: don't get any ideas, in my fanfic, Katelyn and you have a relationship i'm not giving away spoilers

sorry...

everyone in bunker: huh?

Light outside bunker *running*: NOOOOOOOO!

Fangirls running after Light *with pitchforks and torches*: MUST AVENGE L-KUN!

Kit: wait, i have another dare! don't worry, L...

L *slightly scared*: wh-wh whats my dare...

Kit: go on a date with my alter-net self, that's all

Katelyn: yayyyyy!

L: i have no idea what will happen but...guess it could have been worse

Kit don't worry i'll port you guys away from the fangirls so you'll be fine

Katelyn: i know a few areas i'd like to go to in other dimensions

Kit: well i only like to do a few of the dares so review and let me know what you want to ask or dare! oh and every chapter i'll add in another character that will be in

my story so make sure you guys review and check in every time for the new footage

Envy: isn't it a fanfic and aren't you insane for doing something like this?

5 mins later

light*laying on the ground scared shit-less*: so...many...no...more...

envy: *tied up in a tree like pinata*

Kit: here Edward elric *hands ed a aluminum bat* you can have the 1st swing

Edward: PAYBACK TIME =)

Envy: O.o

meanwhile on Katelyn and L's date...

both of them dance to seether's careless whisper

L: this feels nice...

Katelyn: whispers don't forget to review!

1 week later...

Kit: Hi, i'm back thank you for the reviews!

Light & Envy: but there weren't any..

Katelyn: well, it doesn't matter, i just write for the fun of it!

Kit: you do realize we're one in the same right?

Katelyn: yeah i know well we have a few new people to add in this chapter

Roy Mustang and Misa Amane

Light(with a annoyed look on his face): can't we not have her in this...

L: well, that was unusual, that you don't have any reviews though...

Kit: well... i can make personal dares then!

Light(due to last dare he had): I OBJECT!

Katelyn, L, & Kit: OVERRULED!

Edward: sorry i'm late, i had to check some things out is all...

Kit: No problem, we're just about to start

a night elf with dark blue hair and silvery blue eyes walks in

?:ahem care to introduce me?

Kit: Right almost forgot an oc to introduce, her name is...Mjrn!

audience: isn't that the name of a final fantasy character?

Mjrn: its a nickname i have, my real name is azharda don't ask my father named me..

Kit: shes part night elf on her moms side and part blood elf on her dads

Katelyn(holding a bazooka and getting impatient): can we start now!

Kit: right, sorry got distracted, on with 1st da- oh wait its a question for L

_L, how does it feel to come back to life shortly after dying?_

L: It feels very unusual and not exactly normal i couldn't breath from the heart attack but i was alright after going into another dimension though i wasn't sure what was going on there...

Kit: next dare/question please! (pointing to stack of papers)

Edward & Light: OK WHO WROTE THE DARES IF YOU DIDN'T GET ANY REVIEWS!

Kit(in singsongy voice): I DID!

Katelyn: she gives credit for some of the dares to iTorchic for some of her own spin-off or similar ideas

Roy: QUIT STEALING WOULD YOU!

Kit(sulking):but, they're soo good...

Katelyn: rrrrright, moving on on this one

**Misa: you get to slap Light for every time he made you mad, angry, sad, etc**

Misa: WHAT! I CANT DO THAT!

Kit: before you say no...Katelyn, read the rest of it

**Ps. if you don't you have to be locked in a room full of perverts from my story (L isn't a pervert so he gets out of that part)**

Misa(gulping after hearing that part):...fine

Light: o.O not again with this...1st the fangirls now this...

Misa(turning red in anger): WHAT FANGIRLS *Slaps Light upon hearing this for the 1st time*

Light: OW! Wait, it's not what you think Misa...I mean, it was an angry mob in a way...I mean

Misa: And you thought I was going to slap you earlier *Slap*

Light: ;_; why me...

Kit: That sucks for Light aka Kira...

L:*yanks paper out of Kit's hand* and apparently, so does this dare as well for Light...

**Light: Wear a miniskirt and cat ears. If you want to blame someone for this dare, blame Roy's similar ****dare by iTorchic...**

Kit, L, Katelyn and Envy: *Evil glare*

Light(tries to run but is shot by L with a 5min tranquilizer dart): Shit...*passes out*

Roy: I'll call Youtube(Kit doesnt own it) for the footage, if we ever get it...

Envy and Edward: We'll get anyone we know with a camera!

-5mins later-(Shortly after Light regains consistences and is in a mini-shirt and cat ears)

Light: WHY THE HECK DID YOU WRITE UP THIS REDICULUS DARE!

Kit: It was a random good idea and its more demeaning than the fangirls!

Light: I had to have therepy for that little stunt you pulled you know! And why cat ears!

Kit: Pirate was taken!

Ed, Roy, Envy, Mjrn, and Katelyn: *Takes millions of pictures*

Light: =( I hate you right now Kit, if i had the notebook i'd-

Kit: Next one please!

_Envy: What were your feelings toward Katelyn when she took you in when you were a kitten?_

Envy: Wait, when did this happen?

Kit: In my one-shot fanfic Over and Over, I'm still working on some parts, but...

Envy: Right, now I remember, I was annoyed that she knew but shocked that she wanted to help me with

me like that, plus 1 of my back-legs broke from slipping on the ice so...well, its hard to turn back with my leg like that ok!

Kit: and here's a followup from the other point of view

_Katelyn: what were you thinking taking Envy back in kitten form? I mean you knew who he was but..._

Katelyn: I didn't want to be heartless, like some other people(death glare on Light) and I want to help when I can, due to the fact that i'm a kind person, but its hard to

show it in real life due to the fact that i'm shy...

Everyone(with slight tears in their eyes): that's so sweet...

Kit: Tissues anyone? we'll take a 5min break to calm down.

-5mins later-

Kit: Sorry about that, moving on! Next dare is..

**Misa, no calling Ryuzaki a pervert for the whole session ps if you don't obey, we will handcuff you to Roy Mustang and he IS a pervert**

Misa(nervously):ff-ff-ffine.

**Light, how does it feel to be in a minishirt?**

Light:*groans* in lack of a better term, it sucks, girls are better at it...

Misa(red with rage):*slaps* You- Light, you Perverted, double crossing- *slaps him again*

Light: OH, come on!

Kit: i want a go at this! *slaps*

Light: OW!

Katelyn: *slap and throws a bomb at Light* FIRE IN THE HOLE!

Light:** WHAT IN THE NAME OF-***bomb goes off, leaving light covered in whipped cream*

Kit: aw, i wanted the hornet bomb to be the one that went off...

L(slightly drooling over the whipped cream): wait, is that whipped cream!

Sorry L, this is your dare, but the good news is that this show is almost over

**L, no sweets for rest of session**

L:*starts to whimper slightly*

Kit: Katelyn, just do your dare ok?

Katelyn: fine *kisses L on the lips* don't worry, ok, L-kun?

L:*back to normal and blushing slightly* Well, when you put it that way...

_Kit, why do you hate Light so bad?_

Kit: Simple i'm a L fangirl, but its more like i'm in love with him, like he's my soul mate and-who wrote this!(Turns around to see Light back to wearing his normal clothes,

cleaned off and writing down things for Kit to do that degrade her)

Katelyn(writing down a dare, slightly annoyed by everything and wanting it to be done): THIS...will be the last one we do for now!

L: Yes, its getting a bit too personal for this chapter, if i may ask, what is the dare?

**Kit: Must beat up Light for trying to do PART of her job and for forcing her feelings out into the open**

Kit: *Evil glare*

Light: OH, COME ON!

Kit: PAYBACK TIME! (and starts to wail on him)

Katelyn: Well, while Kit is doing that, I guess me and L will sign us out for now.

L: Yes, please review and we hope to get some actual reviews in soon, otherwise we may end up having problems...

Katelyn: Hope to see ya soon!


End file.
